The Skittles of Possession
by karynperovskite
Summary: It's Usui's birthday and Misaki decides to pay him a visit. Little did she know she was going to fall under certain circumstances that will leave her at the mercy of one perverted alien. One-shot!


**THE SKITTLES OF POSSESSION**

A ONE-SHOT

A/N: This is just a fun and pointless one-shot for Usui's birthday. I hope it's not too OOC! Reviews would be delightful x

* * *

_Happy birthday to everyone's favorite pervert, Usui Takumi!_

* * *

The kitchen was a horrid mess.

"What in the-" Misaki exclaimed as she took out the cupcake from the small oven. It was smoking, and the outside of the cupcake was burnt. It smelled awful, Misaki thought as she set the tray of cupcakes down on the kitchen counter with a thud.

The counter and the floor surrounding it were covered in flour and various other ingredients. It was such a waste, Misaki thought, but she was so careless when it came it cooking. When she opened the bag of flour, most of it spilled. When she was making the cupcake batter, she had tipped the bowl over while pouring some sugar. She was lucky the cupcake actually looked like a cupcake. Whether it tasted like one, she is yet to find out.

Suzuna had entered earlier. Her sister's eyes had widened in shock and horror- a rare thing for Suzuna to do. "Oh sis..." She whispered, retreating back into her room to save her eyes from the ugly sight of the kitchen.

Misaki removed the pan holders from her hands and took a deep breath. There's no way anyone will dare to eat this, she thought. But she was running late- there was no choice.

Misaki quickly hung her apron on the wall hanger and dusted off her clothes. She wore a red polo, dark blue jeans, and a pair of old sneakers. She put the cupcake into the small and transparent cupcake box she bought- hopefully the pretty box will make up for the disgusting cupcake. She placed it into a paperbag and ran off.

x x x x x x x x

Arriving at the high rise condominium of one Usui Takumi, Misaki received odd looks from the people she passed by. She ignored them, not sparing a thought for them at all, and went up to the highest floor.

She rang the doorbell of 32A, her chest heaving. She fixed her hair and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. The door opened, revealing Usui clad in a white shirt and gray pants. On his face were a pair of glasses that she's only seen him wear once.

"Why are you covered in flour, Ayuzawa?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. He reached for her face and wiped away the flour on her cheeks and nose.

Misaki blushed, suddenly thrusting the paper bag towards him. "H-happy birthday, Usui."

"You remember." He replied, smiling. "Thank you, Ayuzawa." He said, pulling her by the wrist and embracing her. As she was taken by surprise, Misaki merely tucked her arms to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He laid his chin on top of her head, one hand caressing her hair. "Thank you."

Misaki kept quiet, blushing. "You're w-welcome." She stuttered, trying to break free from his grasp. But he was stronger than she.

Eventually, he let her go, a smile pasted on his face. "Come inside." He beckoned with an arm gesturing to his apartment, taking the paperbag with his free hand.

Misaki left her shoes by the door and went inside. Usui took a peek in the paper bag and chuckled.

"Your baking, Prez?" He said, closing the door behind him. "How I wish it were always my birthday."

"Well it's not, idiot." Misaki muttered, standing awkwardly at the center of the room.

"Take a seat." The blond said, gesturing to his sofa, which also happens to be his bed.

Misaki just stood there timidly as though this were the first time she's been here. It was just that the memories of the last time they were there on that sofa came back to her, making her blush severely. "I'm fine."

Usui shrugged, heading into the kitchen.

With a sigh, Misaki decided to sit down anyway. When she did, she noticed a dark tail coming out of the curtain and figured that Usui's cat Licht was still here. She smiled slightly, walking up to the tail. She knelt down on the carpeted floor and slipped her hands under the curtain and held the cat behind it. There was a soft yelp from the cat which made Misaki expect a scratch from it, but the claws never came. Licht loved scratching Usui for some reason, even though he's been nothing but kind to it, but mysteriously enough, the cat took a strong liking to Misaki. She took the small kitten and set it beside her, petting it gently, eliciting a contented purr from the kitten.

"It's never purred when I pet him." Usui suddenly said, making Misaki turn her head. Her eyes widened when she saw what he had in his hands.

It was a small and red packet of Skittles.

Quickly, she stood up. "Are those Skittles?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, would you want some?" He offered, extending his hand towards her. But the excitement that came off of Misaki gave Usui an idea. He retreated his hand.

"I haven't had these in such a long time!" Misaki exclaimed, staring the candy in Usui's hand. "I've only tried them once when my father brought them home. I have been craving for them for a while now, but they're really expensive candy..." Misaki trailed off, noticing the mischievous smirk that formed on Usui's face, making her regret her whole explanation.

Misaki exhaled loudly and crossed her arms. "What's the catch now?" She asked, annoyed.

Usui smirked. "Sharp as always." He opened the packet, revealing the colorful sugar-coated candies.

Misaki tried to snatch it from his hand but his reflexes were undeniably quick. "Let me have some!"

"Be my pretty little maid for today and I'll give you the Skittles you badly want." Usui chuckled as Misaki's face turned red. "That would also be an amazing birthday present from you."

Misaki huffed. She wanted to do it. She felt like she owes him, and the cupcake she made didn't really pay him back for anything he's done. _Also,_ Misaki thought, _I'll get those delicious Skittles!_

But of course, her pride and her dignity were in the way.

"N-no way, you perverted alien!" Misaki replied. "I'll just get them myself, then!"

"Really, Ayuzawa?" Usui said, his voice dripping with seduction and persuasion. He moved closer to her as if to intimidate her, making Misaki's skin crawl at the close proximity. "Would you really say no to these?" He arrogantly waved the packet of candy in front of her face.

Misaki tried to hide how much she was really craving for them, but it showed on her face nonetheless.

"Of course I would, they're just stupid, overpriced candies." She told him firmly, pushing him away.

"Such a waste. I guess I'll just throw these." He said, faking a frown as he walked over to his garbage bin, but Misaki instantly stopped him from throwing the candies away.

"What exactly does being your maid mean?" Misaki asked quickly and angrily as she blocked the way to the trash can, holding her hands in front of her.

"Is that a yes?" He teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently, idiot." She rolled her eyes, blushing as she did so.

Usui chuckled. "Very good. Have a Skittle." He said, holding a red-colored Skittle in between his index finger and thumb. Misaki was about to take it, but he retreated his hand back again.

"What now?" Misaki said loudly.

"Open your mouth."

"What? No!" She reached for the Skittle, but he evaded her with ease. He raised both of his eyebrows as she sighed. "You are such a pain, Usui." She said stubbornly before opening her mouth, surrendering to his perverted wishes.

Usui smiled in victory and dropped the Skittle into her anticipating mouth. "You get one Skittle every time you please me until you finish this whole packet."

_This is insanely good,_ Misaki thought. _I need more... _

"Fine." Misaki said. She didn't completely hate the thought of being at Usui's mercy. It was his birthday after all, and he promised to give her those gorgeous Skittles. What was the worst thing that a perverted alien could even ask for?

The more she thought about it, the more she realized what she just got into.

Her horror was realized when Usui made his first wish.

"I want you to cook your famous porridge for me," He said with a smug grin. "In your maid outfit."

x x x x x x x x

Half an hour after Misaki left the apartment, she returned with a displeased expression and a large bag. Usui greeted her with a smirk as she trudged into the bathroom.

"Am I seriously doing this?" Misaki muttered to herself while kneeling on the bathroom floor. Her hands were on either sides of her head as if to contain the conflict going on inside. The bag that contained her maid outfit was right in front of her as if to mock. She wanted to be get rid of it so badly, but not as much as she wanted those stupid little candies.

She sighed. "Seriously, what has gotten into me..." She asked herself again before giving in.

x x x x x x x x

Misaki slowly opened the door to a small crack. She stuck her head out to check the hallway, as if someone other than Usui might be around.

"Usui..." She called, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "This is just between us, r-r-right?"

Usui, upon hearing Misaki's voice, stood up from the couch and went to her. He saw her peeking out of the bathroom nervously, a worried expression painted on her face.

"Of course." He chuckled. "You're _my_ maid. Only mine."

It irked Misaki to be called a _maid_, which is ironic since she works as one. "A pretend one." She muttered, tightening her grip on the door.

"Come out now. Don't be afraid." He said sincerely, pulling the bathroom door wide open. "It's not as if I haven't seen you in this, anyway." He chuckled.

Usui looked at Misaki for a minute as she stood awkwardly by the bathroom door in her maid outfit, her face as red as it could be. Her hands were balled into fists, ready to take action if Usui crosses the line.

"Wow." He said monotonously as he stared.

"Stop staring, you pervert!" Misaki barked. "Like you said, it's not the first time you've seen me in this!" She bit her lip as she walked briskly towards the kitchen.

Usui followed her to his kitchen and sat on one counter. "Yes, but it's the first time you've worn that in my apartment while alone with me." He teased, pressing his lips together to suppress a chortle.

Misaki turned to glare fatally at the blond. "You bloody pervert!"

Usui raised his hands as if in surrender. "I was just pointing out the circumstances we are in. What were _you_ thinking?" He defended. "Tsk, and _you _call me the pervert..."

"YOU ARE!" Misaki yelled, throwing a towel to Usui's face. He caught it without any difficulty, laughing as he did so.

"Just shut up so I can cook." Misaki told Usui as she prepared the ingredients.

"Alright. I'll just watch you closely."

"Creep."

x x x x x x x x

The raven haired girl set down the hot bowl of what was supposed to be porridge on the dining table.

Usui looked at it with raised eyebrows and took a whiff. "As expected from you."

Misaki didn't know if she should consider that as a compliment or an insult. She decided to go with the former as to lessen the irritation she felt towards him at the moment.

Usui quietly ate the bowl of porridge, occasionally wincing at an odd taste. Misaki noticed this as she stood beside Usui, watching him finish her terrible dish. The rice was overcooked, it was too watery, and it was utterly tasteless. It still baffled her how he could endure such a meal when he was probably used to gourmet dishes prepared by renowned chefs from Europe or something.

After several minutes, the bowl was completely empty. Not a single grain of rice left.

Usui crossed his arms and placed them on the table. "That was a wonderful meal, Ayuzawa. It was actually better than the last one."

She rolled her eyes as she put the bowl on the sink. "Good to know." But she didn't really care. She didn't plan on becoming a good cook since she probably didn't have to affect anyone else with her cooking, but apparently, Usui has unique taste buds.

When she walked back to him, he extended out his arm with an open palm. On it were two Skittles.

"As promised." The blond said with a smile. "But since I'm a generous master, I'm giving you two."

Misaki took the candies and dropped them into her mouth. It was delicious, but the novelty of it suddenly faded. They were no longer Skittles. They were now merely candies. She didn't feel the crave for them anymore, but crazily enough she still wanted to go with what Usui asked of her.

_The things I do for this stupid alien, _Misaki thought, deciding not to speak up about it so they could continue this pointless activity that she was secretly enjoying.

"Mmm." Misaki mumbled as she took a seat beside Usui on the dining table. "What now?"

"Dessert, of course." He smirked. "Feed me your cupcake."

Misaki's mouth hung open, disbelief on her face. "Are you trying to kill yourself or something?" She asked with both of her hands on her hips. "First my porridge, then that cupcake?"

Usui laughed. "Stop underestimating yourself. I love your cooking."

Misaki took a deep breath and retrieved the paper bag from the table. She brought out the cupcake from it and opened the box.

"Er..." Misaki mumbled, holding the cupcake to his mouth. "How do I, er, you know?"

Usui chuckled softly. "Aah~" He opened his mouth wide and took a bite of the burnt cupcake in Misaki's hand. Her other hand was hovering under his chin, catching the little crumbs that fell. As he was chewing, she used her thumb to wipe off some crumbs off of the sides of his lips.

"How sweet of Misa-chan." Usui commented teasingly. "And, also, this is amazingly terrible."

"Don't make me choke you." She snapped, playfully slapping his face.

Usui then took the cupcake from Misaki's hand and held it close to her face. "Your turn."

"What?" Misaki asked, dumbfounded. She moved away from the cupcake right in front of her face, but Usui followed her movements smoothly.

"Say ah, Misa-chan. Don't make me force you." There was a playful glint in his emerald irises that mesmerized Misaki, making her blush. _How can he make me feel like this so easily? _She thought to herself before taking a bite in her own cupcake.

Misaki herself winced at the taste of it. Or should she say, tastelessness. It was dry and grainy, and the outside was crunchy- in a bad way. Her expression, a mixture of horror and frustration, made Usui laugh. The two alternately fed each other until there was no longer a trace of it left.

Usui sighed contentedly. "I had a wonderful birthday. There's really nothing more to ask for. "

"Eh?" Misaki asked. "What about the other Skittles?"

Usui stared at the open packet of candy. "Well, I can't think of anything else that I could ask from you anymore. You've done so much for me already. Although..." He trailed off mindlessly while still staring at the Skittles.

"What is it, moron?"

"I wonder," Usui said, sitting up straight. "How many Skittles will it take to make you mine?"

Misaki blushed- for the thousandth time- at the question. She looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with the birthday boy.

The raven haired girl fumbled with her fingers nervously as she stood up from her seat. "You stupid perverted alien. Haven't I always been yours?" She quickly and boldly went over to Usui and kissed him passionately, both of her arms around his neck. She still felt embarrassed with her actions, even though deep inside her, she wanted to do it. She felt that Usui was just as surprised as she was, sensing that he was hesitant to return the kiss, but eventually, both melted into each other's lips.

As they pulled away breathlessly, Usui's lips formed a wide smile. "Thank you, Ayuzawa, for the best birthday I could ever ask for." He lovingly caressed the back of her head as she sat on his lap and buried her face in his chest to hide the bright redness on her cheeks.

"It's those Skittles' fault. I was possessed."

And yet the remaining Skittles were left untouched.

x x x x x x x x


End file.
